


Single Riders Will be Paired

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, six flags, six flags magic mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is ready to go on a fun trip to Magic Mountain with a bunch of her close friends! The only problem is that all of her friends bailed on her. She didn't want to waste the ticket she bought so she decided to go alone. At least she WAS alone until she was paired with another single rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Any single riders?

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind i usually write shitfics such as "kawaii high" (which btw u can read on wattpad theyre p funny) so it's a little hard for me to sit down and write something serious. And because of writing all those shitfics, my actual writing skills have gone down so just prepare for that.

     Your name is Aradia Megido and a few weeks ago, you bought yourself a ticket to Six Flags Magic Mountain so you could go with a few of your close friends today! But... they all bailed on you and since you don’t want your somewhat expensive ticket to go to waste, you decided to go by yourself! You’ve been here a million times! Sure it was with friends but at least you know your way around!

     You drive up to the location and hop out of your car. The weather here is absolutely awful, super humid and almost 100 degrees, but you’re ready to have a good time no matter the terrible weather! You walk along a sidewalk next to a tall chain-link fence to get up to the entrance. Walking up you see so many people in big groups or at least two people together and almost no one is by themselves and you start to feel a little anxious.

     “Hi welcome to Six Flags!” a man behind a turnstile says, holding out his hand for your ticket. You sheepishly hand it to him and he smiles and waves as you push the turnstile to enter the park. Once you’re inside you head to your favorite ride, The Gold Rusher. It’s kind of the only ride you’ve really been on here since you’re not really one for roller coasters. Other than that, Tweety’s Escape, basically a tweety bird themed tea cup ride, is the only other thing you’ve really tried since you were with your little cousin at the time.  

     The line for gold rusher isn’t super long since the park has barely opened yet so you’re quickly at the front of the line, excited for the roller coaster you know so well. Luckily, since there were so few people in line single riders got to ride in their own cart. You step inside the cart and pull down on the safety bar with a wide smile on your face. The voice of a familiar pre-recorded prospector booms from the speakers and you’re practically mouthing along to his speech.

     Soon you’re moving and you can hear chatter behind you from little kids to their parents who are scared for the ride. The first hill approaches and you’re brought all the way up very slowly until it fakes you out and continues slow and straight ahead at the top. A few small twists and turns and a second hill approaches, this time not fake. You’re brought to the top and quickly dropped down and incline. You and all the people behind you start whooping as the ride stays fast through all its sharp turns and fast speeds.

     Once the ride is over, you get off, being careful not to forget your bag on the ride. As you exit the area you see signs all around advertising X2, a new ride apparently recently added to the park. You shudder at the thought of riding it seeing that it includes loops and being upside-down and all that stuff you hate about roller coasters. After walking around for a while, you see a group of teenage boys all laughing and freaking out with each other apparently about how awesome Colossus was.

     You’ve heard about Colossus, it’s the first loop roller coaster and what Magic Mountain is so well-known for. Feeling adventurous, you decide to expand your roller coaster horizons and give Colossus a shot. Confidently, you walk towards the ride, getting in a moderately long line. In this line you of course have plenty of time to think about how scary the ride is going to be and you’re able to hear everyone on it screaming their lungs out.

     Though the line was long, it moved quickly and you’re almost to the top when a voice booms over the speakers. “Do we have any single riders? Any singles? Please come up to the front if you are a single rider.” That’s you! You excuse yourself from the line telling the people in front of you that you’re a single rider and they nod letting you ahead. When you get to the front you see a tall, chubby girl with long, wavy brunette hair wearing a tank top with a fuchsia pisces symbol on it and a short blue skirt standing on the number in front of you. Another single rider you guess. A load of people are sent off for their ride and another enters who have just got done. Everyone’s hair is messed up and they looked like they almost died but almost everyone has big grins on their face. Once everyone steps out, the gate in front of the girl in front of you swings open letting the two of you enter.

     This girl is obviously very excited, she’s practically dancing around as she walks to the cart. You anxiously step into the cart and sit down next to the bubbling girl, buckling in the little safety strap that honestly does little to nothing. The girl turns to you, looking ecstatic.

     “Hi! I’m Feferi! Are you excited for the ride because I am!!!” her voice is bouncy and cheery and her face is lit up with joy. You feel your face heat up because you really didn’t want to talk to anyone you didn’t know while you were here and you were sort of embarrassed at this encounter.

     “Aradia...” you say quietly as you turn your head away and look at the tracks in front of you feeling more anxious than before with this new ‘buddy’ next to you. As the ride starts, Feferi puts her arms up with the same dopey grin on her face. By now she’s literally bouncing up and down in her seat. The ride takes you up a huge inclination and when you get to the top you look down to see a drop practically straight down. Your knuckles turn white as you grip the safety bar holding on for dear life.

     The ride drops you at what feels like a thousand miles per hour straight onto another hill! You find yourself trying to scream but the wind is knocked out of you and no sound comes out. You shut your eyes out of fear for the rest of the ride but as quickly as it started, it’s over and soon enough you’ve come to a complete stop. An employee tells everyone to exit to their left so you stand up, almost falling over when you’re struck with dizziness. You feel yourself gag and quickly cover your mouth.

     Feferi turns her head and says “Hey are you alright?” with minimal concern in her voice, mostly laughing as if it’s a joke. You look up and your gaze meets hers and you suddenly find yourself getting even more red when you see that she’s actually really cute.

     “I’m fine!” you quickly blurt out, louder than you anticipated.

     “Aradia? Woah... you look reely pale... are you sure you’re alright? You can have my extra water bottle if you want,” Feferi says seeming to actually be concerned now. You shyly nod at the kind offer and realize how stupid you were to not even buy a water bottle before going on a ride like this.

     Feferi reaches into her backpack and pulls out an un-opened plastic water bottle. “Here ya go!” she says, handing it to you. “So was this your first time on goliath?” she asks as you open the bottle and take a sip.

     You wipe the water from your mouth before responding. “Oh uh yeah, it’s... yeah uhm thanks for the... the water thanks...” You sound so awkward and nervous you hope she doesn’t notice. The two of you start walking away from the ride and out onto a paved area next to a mister to keep you both cool.

     “So you’re here alone, then?” Feferi asks.

     You look up at her and say, “Oh yeah... I um usually go with friends but they... couldn’t come so...” you trail off.

     “Oh! So you’ve been here before? What’s your favorite ride?” Feferi is such a social butterfly and even though you’re acting so awkward she still knows how to keep the conversation going.

     “Well I usually only go on gold rusher but I was kind of trying to expand my horizons today,” you say before forcing out an awkward laugh. Wow that must have sounded stupid.

     “Wow reely? You’re missing out on so many great rides!!!” You just shrug at her sentiment. “Hey we both don’t have any friends with us how about we hang out today!” she pats you a little too hard on the back as she says the word “we”.

     “Oh uh yeah that’s... yeah that’s fine I guess,” you feel yourself blushing as you speak. You can’t believe she wants to hang out with you! You were trying to avoid talking to anyone today and now you’ve got some new “friend”?

     “Great!” she cheers, “I’ll take you to X2! It’s one of the best rides here!” Your stomach turns as you remember the advertisements for X2 but you follow Feferi anyways. She leads you over to the ride and soon you’re standing in a mile-long line. The sign at the end reads ‘Wait time: 1 hour’ and you quietly sigh to yourself.

     “I promise this ride is worth the wait! It’s amazing!” she says delightfully. Honestly, you’d probably bail if she wasn’t so cute. Wait no you don’t have a crush on a stranger that’s stupid what. Shit.

     Every once in a while you try to start up some small talk or a real conversation but it just ends up awkwardly trailing off and leaving you in silence. As you wait in line, there are signs all around you depicting what is and isn’t “Xtreme” for example, snowboarding off a cliff is apparently “Xtreme” and bowling is “super lame.” You also hear an overly excited pre-recorded voice pounding through the speakers all around shouting about how “this ride is not for the weak of heart” and how “Xtreme” it is which makes you even more nervous for the ride than you were before.

     About 45 minutes pass when you’re at the front of the line, just waiting to get inside this metal death-trap. Feferi turns to you and starts excitedly jumping up and down. “Aren’t you excited!” she chirps a little loud so you can hear her over everyone talking around you. You fake a smile and nod but you’re really, really not excited for this ride. The automatic gates swing open much to your dread and you follow Feferi into the strange bucket seat-like seats. An employee helps you buckle in and lowers the bar for you.

     Some recording pounds in your ears and you can’t really make out what it’s saying since you’re so focused on not dying. The cart goes out backwards, yes, BACKWARDS, and you’re loaded onto and incline with a bunch of other people. The people in front of you go first and you hear them all scream in joy or... something else as they plunge to what feels like will be the death of them. Feferi is kicking her legs around in excitement and she looks over to you with a huge grin on her face. You fake smile and nod, preparing to say goodbye to the world via roller coaster.

     Suddenly, your cart lurches forward and you’re brought to the very top of the hill when everything just stops. The music you heard blasting in your ears has gone away and you see people looking around expecting something more. Over a loud speaker you hear, “Sorry folks you may be stuck for a while we’re having some technical difficulties.” Technical difficulties? Did someone get caught in the tracks? Did someone DIE? So many thoughts are racing through your head as you sit petrified in fear.

     “Aw carp,” Feferi stops kicking her feet as she sighs. Carp? You don’t say anything, maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Everyone on the ride sits in silence for what seems like hours before employees start walking up the stairs at the side of the track and unload people and help them walk down. They were closing the ride. You sigh in relief and thank god you didn’t have to go on that killer machine. Feferi looks a little disappointed but she’s so naturally happy and excited to be at an amusement park that it’s hard to tell.

     “Uh hey are you hungry?” you ask, “We could go get some food.” Feferi’s face immediately goes back to her super ecstatic happy face when food is mentioned and she nods her head.

     The two of you walk over to an area where most of the food places at the park are. “So where do you wanna eat?” Feferi bubbles, “I could eat ANYWHERE as long as there’s food!” she half-laughs at the end of her sentence.

     You look around and spot the place you like, pointing to it. “How about over there?”


	2. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi takes Aradia for breakfast and Aradia begins to wonder if she sees them as more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote this chapter cause it actually didn't go as a first planned.. i should probably mention that this is set in 2002 or 2003 so everyones got flip phones yooo

   

      After you and Feferi finished your food, you went on a couple more rides that were about as tame as gold rusher and she would giggle when you stumbled off feeling dizzy and winded. It’s about 2 hours before the park closes and you’re starting to feel tired from walking around all day in the oppressive heat. You and Feferi were sitting on a bench next to some of the kiddie rides to try and cool off and calm down from the last ride you went on.

     “It’s getting kind of late,” you say, checking your phone, “I should probably be getting home soon.”

     “Aw ok,” says Feferi as slyly places her hand atop yours. You feel yourself turn red and get embarrassed, hoping she doesn’t notice. “Well I had a fun time hanging out with you! Maybe we could see each other again sometime?” Though she too sounds tired she is still able to keep that cheery tone in her voice. Feferi looks up at you and grins, “We could exchange phone numbers,” she says. You nod and get out your phone. She tells you her number and you enter it into a new contact and you do the same with her.

     You both stand up and there’s an awkward exchange where you go for a handshake and she goes for a hug. You share an awkward half-hug and you walk out of the park together with a bag full of souvenirs in one hand and Feferi’s hand in the other. Once you spot your car in the parking lot you say goodbye one last time and head home, all the while thinking about Feferi and how cute she is and how much she seemed to like you. You think about think about right before you left and she touched your hand. What did it mean? After almost an hour of driving you finally arrive home. You live in a small apartment with your asshole cat and your friend/roommate Sollux Captor.

     “How was six flags?” he asks as you close the door behind you. He was sitting on the couch playing some video game on his gameboy.

     You shrug, “It was alright. I’m really tired now though.”

     All he says back is, “Cool,” before you head to your room. After opening the door you throw your bags in the corner and plop yourself on your full-sized bed. You take out for phone and open it, staring at it for a while, contemplating if you should text Feferi just yet. After checking the time you decide against it and play a couple games of tetris before drifting off to sleep.

     The next day you wake up to your phone vibrating next to you on your bed. You sit up and rub your eyes. Looking down at your phone you see that Feferi is calling you. You flip your phone open and put it to your ear.

     “Hello?” you say groggily.

     “Hi Aradia!” Feferi somehow sounds super alert and awake already. Checking the clock you see it’s only 7:30. “I was just wondering if you’d want to maybe go out and get some breakfast or brunch this morning?” she asks. Is this a date? No, she’s probably just asking as a friend thing, you don’t even know if she likes girls.

     The day before you learned that Feferi, like you, lives in Los Angeles and you were secretly very excited to find out how close she lives. “Oh sure I’d love to get some breakfast,” you try to hide that you’re still not really awake as you speak, “where do you want to go and what time?”

     “I was thinking something simple like Denny’s? Around 8 i guess?” she replies.

     “Yeah okay, I’ll meet you there then.” Denny’s is actually one of your favorite places to eat since it’s so simple and inexpensive.

     “Okay! See ya there! Bye,” Feferi says before hanging up. You snap your phone shut and look toward your dresser knowing you should probably start getting dressed. Your outfit is nothing fancy, a black t-shirt with a red and black flannel over it and some high-waisted shorts. Your shoes are just some old grey converse you’ve had for years.

     After getting dressed you brush your teeth and grab your stuff to leave. Sollux must still be asleep, otherwise he’d probably be on the couch scarfing down some honey-nut cheerios. You head out and walk over to your car, opening the door and throwing your bag in the passenger seat. Once you’re sat down you check yourself in the tiny mirror on the sun visor and take a deep breath. _It’s just a friend thing,_ you think to yourself. You flip the visor out of your way and slip on your sunglasses instead. Denny’s isn’t far from where you live so you’re there in a few minutes.

     Pulling up, you spot Feferi waiting for you on the bench right outside the building. She’s looking down at her phone with a neutral expression on her face and you’re pretty sure it’s the first time you’ve ever seen her not smiling. When you step out of your car she sees you and instantly perks up, closing her phone and shoving it in her purse. She’s got her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a girly cut white tee and a medium-length black pleated skirt.

     “Hi!” Feferi says a little too loud in your opinion as she leans in for a hug. She hugs you tightly and you kind of just stand there and awkwardly pat her back. You really do like her and you don’t want to give her the wrong idea, but you’re just not a big hugger, really. She links her fingers in yours and the two of you head inside.

     The woman at the counter looks up and gives you a huge fake smile. “Two?” she says and you nod. She grabs a couple of menus and leads you to a booth where you have to clumsily scoot along the cushioned seat. “Can I get you ladies started with some drinks?” the waitress says in her ‘I’m getting paid to be friendly’ voice.

     “I’ll just have some water,” you say.

     “Some coffee, please,” Feferi adds. That must be how she’s always so giddy all the time, caffeine! The two of you silently look over the menus for a few minutes until your waitress comes back with your water and Feferi’s coffee along with a bowl of different creamers for the coffee. You both say thanks and she walks away to give you a few more minutes until you order. Feferi fills her coffee with three creamers and two sugar packets. Everything makes so much more sense now.

     “So what do you usually get here?” Feferi says after setting her coffee back down from taking a sip.

     “Usually just some scrambled eggs and hash browns, I don’t really like the meat here,” you reply, “What about you?”

     “Oh, I LOVE the bubbleberry pancakes here!” she closes her menu and smiles at you. Bubbleberry? You’re sure she means blueberry. Again, you don’t say anything.

     “Yeah? I’ve only had those once or twice a long time ago,” you say, glad to be having a regular conversation for once.

     Feferi nods, “They’re reely good!” She rests her head on her fists and looks at you, smiling. You set your head on one of your hands and looks to the side hoping your waitress would come back soon.

     “So...” you say looking back to her. She’s still staring at you... longingly? Nah. “Are you dating anyone?” you almost wish you could take back the words as soon as they’re out of your mouth. She puts her hands at her sides before speaking.

    "Oh! Uhm, no, not at the moment.. heh." Feferi hastily takes a swig of her coffee. 

     "Wow really?" you say, "Surely all the guys chase after you." You try to act as casual as possible but it's harder than you thought. 

     You see Feferi begin to blush as her eyes dart off to the side. "Heh... well they do... If only the  _girls_ did," she says, her voice slightly shaking.

     You lean back in your seat, "Girls?" you say a little too loud. What was left of Feferi's smile instantly disappears.

     "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" she says with slight annoyance in her tone.

     "Oh! No, no, no, no, no," you say, shaking your head and hands, "I'm... uh... yeah... me too heh." Your face must be as red as a tomato. 

     "Oh!" says Feferi, her smile coming back. Soon your waitress is back and you both order. Feferi gets blueberry pancakes with two eggs and you get buttermilk pancakes with scrambled eggs. She takes your menus and disappears again. You wish you could bring yourself to say something to her but you’re far too nervous and don’t want to make yourself seem stupid so the two of you sit in a slightly awkward silence for a while. You take a few more swigs of your water before it’s gone and you looks over to see that Feferi’s coffee has barely been touched. 

     You lean forward shifting you weight onto the table. “So is this a date then?” you sheepishly say. Her eyes meet yours and you smile slightly.

     “OH! If... if you want it to be!” she says, nodding. You lean back in the booth. 

     "Okay," is all you can think to say.

     Feferi lets out an awkward, forced laugh before speaking, "Ya'know I didn't reely intend to tell you...  **that** so soon... I was kind of afraid of what you would think." All you do is smile and nod in response. 

     "So at six flags when you... held my hand, was that-" you're cut off by a hysterical Feferi before you can finish your sentence.

     "I HELD YOUR HAND?" she's almost yelling, "Oh man I'm  _reely_ sorry I don't even remember uh... I must have gotten carried away you're just so  **pretty** and all I just..." She continues talking but you can barely understand what she's saying, shes talking so quickly. You're able to hear a few words every once in a while. "Amazing, Adorabubble, Cute," and so on. 

     "Hang on, did you just say 'adorabubble?'" you finally speak up about the weird words you've been hearing throughout your conversatoins with Feferi.

     Feferi giggles, "Yeah I like to make fish puns sometimes. It's just something I do, in fact sometimes it's not even intentional!" she replies, a wide grin on her face.

     Soon after, your food arrives and you both start eating, barely saying anything to each other. As usual you’re the first one to finish your food. You push your plate to the edge of the table to show the waitress it can be taken away and lean back in your seat. The waitress comes by and sets the receipt on the table, taking your plate away on her way.

     You start to reach into your purse for your wallet when Feferi stops you. “Oh you don’t need to pay anything! It’s all on me,” she says, opening her wallet, taking out a $5 for the tip. You scoot out of the booth, making sure not to forget your bag. Feferi follows your action and walks in front of you up to the cashier to pay for the whole meal. She pulls out her credit card and hands it to the man at the register who slides it then hands her another receipt which she signs. Feferi takes your hand and walks you out to your car.

     “Thanks so much for the meal,” you say, unlocking your car and opening the door.

     “Wait!” she says, grabbing your wrist. You turn back around to her and she leans in and kisses you, placing her hand on your waist. You’re surprised at first but quickly kiss her back. She pulls away and you look at her with a shocked expression.

     “Sorry was that...” she says, darting her eyes away from you.

     “No! It’s... it’s okay,” you reassure her, patting her shoulder. “I should get back home, my roommate is probably wondering where I am,” and with that you get into your car and shove your sunglasses on your face before buckling your seat-belt. You look out the window and smile and wave at Feferi who waves back, a huge smile on her face.

 

     You get home and Sollux is sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap and your cat curled up next to him. He looks up at the accidental slamming of the door.

     “Where have you been?” he asks.

     “Denny’s,” you reply absently.

     “Without me!” he doesn’t really sound mad, mostly just like he’s joking with you.

     “I was on a date,” you say quickly, setting your bag down next to the door.

     “You? A date? With who?” he looks up at you, surprised.

     “You don’t know her, I met her at six flags yesterday,” you reply like it’s no big deal.

     “And you didn’t tell me? You even said your day was ‘alright’ yesterday,” he rolls his eyes at you.

     “Well you were asleep this morning so...” you trail off as you walk up to your cat, petting him from head to tail. You walk into your room hoping Sollux won’t say anything else and sit down on your bed, smiling as you remember Feferi kissing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll probably be a while until the next update cause i don't know what else to do and i had to take so many breaks writing this chapter


	3. Late for a Very Important Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so writing this fic is a good warm up for me for nanowrimo so for the rest of october this will probably be updating at least every weekend if not weekday.

You wake up and roll over in bed to check the time. 9:05 a.m. You decide it’s about time to wake up so you throw the comforter off and swing your legs onto the floor. You grab your cell phone as you walk out your bedroom door into the kitchen/living area and are greeted by a tired-looking Sollux.

                “Hey,” is all he says flatly. You sit down next to him on the couch.

                “Did you already have breakfast?” you ask sounding more tired than you thought you would. He responds by picking up a box of cheerios that was sitting on the floor next to the couch and eating a handful. “Alright then,” you say getting off the couch to look for something to eat.

                Before you can open the pantry, your phone starts ringing and Sollux peers over to check the caller ID. You turn your head, “Who is it?” you ask.

                “Feferi?” he replies, “Who’s that?”

                “Oh!” You walk back over to the couch where you’d left your phone and flip it open, putting it up to your ear. “Hello?” you say cheerfully.

                “Hi Aradia!” her excitement shows as usual in her tone. “Uh, okay, so I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date tomorrow morning?” she asks.

                “Oh of course!” you respond, “When and where?”

                “Well I was thinking we could go to Grand Park.”

                “I’d love to!” you glance at Sollux and he’s snickering at your over-enthusiasm. “So what time, then?” you ask.

                “Well I was thinking around 8:30 maybe?” she begins, “Unless you’re not much of a morning person then we could-“

                “No, no, that’s just fine!” you cut her off. Although you aren’t exactly a morning person, you still agree to go early, half because you know it’ll be cooler in the morning, and half because you want to go along with what Feferi wants to do.

                “Great! So it’s a date, then!” she exclaims.

                “It’s a date!” you reply before closing the phone and tossing it back on the couch.

                Sollux looks up at you and quirks his eyebrow. “Jeez Aradia what’s with you and all these dates?” he says scornfully. “And who even is Feferi?” he crosses his arms as he finishes his question.

                “I told you, she’s someone I met at Six Flags.” Sollux rolls his eyes at your vague response.

                You ignore him and walk back over to the pantry to look for something to eat. After staring at literally ever food item for about ten seconds each, you decide to have some strawberry pop tarts and get on with your day.

 

                After a less than eventful day, you finally go to sleep at around 2 a.m.

 

                You awake without any recollection of any dreams you might’ve had. You flop over to check the time and see that it’s 8:59. You blink a few times and rub your eyes to make sure you weren’t imagining it. You’re late! You scramble out of bed and hastily get yourself ready. You run out the door, snatching your keys on the way out. You jump in your car and hurriedly pull out of your parking space and start driving to the park.

                About five minutes later your phone starts ringing. You glance at it, see it’s Feferi, and wince as you turn your attention back to the road. A few minutes of driving later you’re finally parked in a legal place and practically running up to the park. You spot Feferi sitting at with her elbows on a table and her head balancing on her fists, staring off in the distance. You jog up to her and begin to try to apologize for being late, explaining how you overslept, but she probably couldn’t make out much of what you were saying since you were out of breath.

                After watching you ramble breathlessly for a few seconds, a small smile appears on Feferi’s face and she chuckles quietly. “Aradia, it’s alright,” she assures you. Using your hand as support, you lean against the table and try to catch your breath.

                “I’m sorry, Feferi,” you apologize once more. Feferi gestures to the seat across from her signaling you to sit so you oblige. “Feferi, I’m so sorry for making you wait here for me.” You just can’t stop apologizing.

                “It’s perfectly alright! I understand, Aradia.” Her usual grin is back and her tone cheery as usual. “You know, you could have told me you wanted to come later if you thought you might’ve overslept.”

                “Yeah, I just wanted to go along with what you wanted to do,” you stared down as you spoke, you weren’t sure if you could make eye contact with her right now.

                “It’s really alright, Aradia, don’t sweat it.” You looked up at her and your eyes met. Her smile widened as she stared back at you. You sighed and nodded in response. “So, what do you do for a living?” Feferi piped up, trying to change the subject of your petty apology loop.

                “Oh I’m still in school but I’m majoring in archeology,” you respond.

                “Wow! That sounds like fun!” she cheers.

                You shrug. “Yeah I thought it would be a lot of fun but it’s really just a lot of boring work right now. What about you?”

                “I don’t actually have a job or anything... Heh, it’s kind of embarrassing but I still live with my mom and sister,” a light blush appears on her cheeks out of embarrassment as she speaks.

                After a few moments a silence where you both stare into each other’s eyes smiling, your stomach growls. “Hey, did you already have breakfast?” you ask her. She shakes her head in response. “We could go to the starbucks right up there,” you gesture toward the coffee shop with your arm.

                “Yeah, ok!” Feferi answers. You both stand up and Feferi grabs her purse off the ground and slings it over her shoulder. She waits for you to walk up to her and hold out her hand for you to hold with a big smile plastered on her face. Your fingers link together and you walk up to starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have written more but I had to keep taking breaks to think and I am literally so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi takes Aradia to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok so this is probably inaccurate to how things actually were in 2003 but i honestly don't care.

                After you each order a frappuccino, you sit down at the only table that’s inside. There’s a few minutes of silence for Feferi inevitably breaks it.

                “So, Aradia, how are you?” she asks, bubbling as always.

                “I’ve actually been doing really great recently,” you reply with a smile. Feferi nods and smiles back. Her smile is so sweet and adorable, you can’t help but stare. After a few moments your names are called by the barista to let you know that your drinks are ready.

                You’re about to sit up when Feferi stops you. “I’ll get them,” she says, standing to walk over to the drinks. You had ordered a vanilla bean frappuccino and she an iced chai. Feferi walks back over and sits down, setting you drink in front of you. She looks at the name written on her cup and giggles, turning it around so you can see. Written on the cup in rushed handwriting, it says “Fairy.”

                “They never get my name right,” she giggled. You chuckle softly and take a sip of your drink. Feferi twirls a strand of hair between her fingers and looks at you, smiling softly. “So what have you been up to?” she asks before taking another sip of her drink.

                “Oh, nothing much really,” you reply, leaning back in your chair, “Just chilling at my apartment with my roommate, sleeping for most of the day...” You shrug, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. Feferi nods.

                “I haven’t been doing much lately either... I just couldn’t stop thinking about you since...” she trailed off. Her face was growing red and it was very noticeable.  

                You smile and blush as well. “Yeah... me too,” you chuckle between words. Feferi takes a hasty swig of her drink, trying to draw attention away from her rosy cheeks.

                “So, after this would you like to come over to my place? It’s not far from here!” Feferi says, setting her drink back on the table.

                “Sure,” you nod, smiling. You both take a few more sips of your drinks before heading out the door. “Whose car are we taking?” you ask as you’re nearing where you had parked.

                “Oh, I walked here, but since you have your car I guess...” she replies. You nod and continue walking. Once you’re close enough, you click the button on your keys to unlock your car. Feferi hops into the passenger seat and you plop down into your seat. You drive off and Feferi instructs you on where to turn to get to her house. You’re actually surprised she walked all the way to the park, it’s a bit farther than you were expecting.

                Soon, you’re on her street and Feferi has her face pressed against the window looking out for her house. “There it is!” she points to an average-sized house for the area. You pull into the parking lot and turn the engine off. Feferi and you hop out of the car and she leads you to the door. She pulls a ring of keys out of her purse and fumbles through them before finding the right one and unlocking the door.

                “My mom is at work and my sister should be out with her friends so...” she says, opening the door. You step inside and look around. The house seems to be bigger on the inside. Feferi tosses her purse and keys on the couch and walks over to fridge, opening it. “Want a snack?” she asks, moving slightly out of the way so you can see what there is to have.

                “No thanks,” you say, shaking your head. Feferi shrugs and closes the fridge.

                “Here, I’ll show you my room,” she says, gesturing with her arm for you to follow her. Feferi leads you to a door painted light pink with glittery pink puffy stickers spelling out ‘FEFERI’ stuck to it. She chuckles when you notice them. “I’ve lived in this room since I was 10,” she says and an excuse. She opens the door and lets you follow her in.

                You smile at the sight of her room. It reminds you of being 12, in a good way. “Wow, a princess bed!” you say, “How old are you again?” you say, teasing her. You think it’s endearing that she still decorates her room this way, it’s one of the many things you find so cute about her. Feferi giggles and nudges your shoulder for teasing her. She sits down at the edge of her bed and pats the spot next to her, telling you to sit. You do and she scoots closer to you, taking your hand in her own.

                “Aradia,” she begins. Your heart starts speeding up and you can feel your cheeks turning red. “I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but I reely like you and...” she pauses and takes a deep breath. “I wanted to know if... you would be my gillfrond?” she finally says, turning to you, awkwardly smiling.

                “Gillfrond?” you repeat, chuckling and quirking and eyebrow.

                She giggles, “Girlfriend,” she corrects herself, “sorry...” Her face is as red as a tomato. “So?” she says, gazing into your eyes.

                You nod, “Yes,” you say, “yes!” you repeat, sounding more excited. Feferi smiles brightly.

                “Reely?” she cheers.

                “Yes!” you say once more, smiling, almost laughing. Feferi grins and cups your face with both of her hands, tenderly kissing your lips. You kiss back, only for a second before she pulls away.

                “Uh- sorry...” she says, looking away and playing with her hair. You just smirk and pull her in for another kiss, placing your hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around your neck. You both pull away to look at each other and smile, laughing at how silly you both look, faces red as cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully update like one more time before November and then im gonna be gone for the whole month for nanowrimo ha..  
> edit: just kidding this is over. i don't know how to continue it and this is probably a good ending idk. im better at oneshots than actual stories writing is haaaaard. .. . if you wanna read my fake shitty fanfics which r really funny and still ongoing, search lolhomestuck on wattpad *peace sign emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> got this stupid idea from a post on tumblr and i know magic mountain all too well so i was like sure why not  
> there is more to come just you wait


End file.
